mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Kelp
History: Barbara was born into a fishing family in a small port town on the cost of a Mamono populated sea. She was great friends with a number of sea Mamono in her youth, and despite finding them such wonderful creatures, she always declined the offer to be turned into one of them. Her father taught her to fish and her mother taught her to cook. Usually it was the fish that her and her father caught, but it was sometimes boar, squirrels, and other land creatures. Upon reaching adulthood, Barbara was often proposed to by many men, but she would always decline. Her parents even tried to set her up with a few different men, but they would always get turned down. She didn't really care for men, nor did she especially care for women. She mostly liked to keep to herself and not bother herself with forming a loving relationship with people, which often concerned her parents. However, when she heard that a Dragon was looking for a crew for her ship, she became very curious. She had never seen a Dragon and was excited to meet one. She had gone to the docks to meet this Dragon and immediately became mesmerized by the black Dragon's body. Everything from the scales to the eyes intrigued Barbara. She happily decided to join the Dragon's crew. She continued to admire Jax, the Dragon whose crew she joined, from a distance. It started as that occasional glance, but started to become more of an obsession. She would follow Jax and spy on her in her cabin. She was then found out by Jax, who decided to accept Barbara's obsessive feelings. They started having sex until Barbara was turned into a Dragon herself. Barbara was overjoyed with the change and ended up having sex with Jax very often with the other members of the crew. After the crew found a white Dragon unconscious at sea, Barbara helped treat the Dragon's wounds. The Dragon, who took over the name "King" for the reason that it was the name on the nameplate on the coat that she was wearing. When King started getting close to Jax, Barbara started having even more sex with Jax to try and make herself feel more important to Jax. This was rewarded with a stern talking to by Jax, who told her that she needed to calm down. Despite her internal protests, Barbara obeyed out of love. She still had sex with Jax, but held back at the captain's orders. When Sapphire brought a Hauli named Brigid onto the ship with injured wings, Barbara became acquainted to her when she came in to check on Brigid's wings after Sapphire had performed surgery. Barbara didn't know Brigid for very long before the Hauli left the ship. Barbara became very sexual with a certain Dragon that had been brought on board while the ship was ported for repairs. This Dragon was named Ruby, who had a very special tool mounted between her thighs. Barbara enjoyed using this tool until Ruby married King. Since then, Barbara has respected the lovers' loyalty to each other. When a sexy Elf with dark skin and huge breasts came onto the ship, Barbara was the first to make her moves on her. It eventually ended in a foursome between them and Sapphire and Kira. They all became close lovers afterwards. Category:Characters